Semi-automatic Pistol
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The , along with the High Power Pistol, is one of the only semi-automatic pistols in the game. This gun is also the choice weapon of Dutch Van Der Linde. Acquisition Single Player *This weapon can be purchased at the Escalera Gunsmith at a base price of $300, or $150 if the players Honor is high enough. *Alternatively, the player can unlock this weapon for free after completing the Fort Mercer hideout. It will be found in the treasure room on the wood table left of the entry door, and one of the gang leaders will drop one. ''Undead Nightmare'' *The player obtains the semi-automatic pistol by completing the mission, "Missing Souls". However, all 5 of the sharpshooter challenges can be completed in New Austin, and it is possible to have the Mauser unlocked before a semi-automatic pistol. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 24. **The "Semi Auto Pistolero" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *Sometimes the weapon can also be found by killing Blackwater police, some of whom carry it. However, most carry a High Power Pistol, which are better than the Semi-Automatic Pistol. Tips and Tricks *The holds seven rounds in its magazine. Early semi-auto pistols had single stack magazines, meaning the rounds are in a straight line in the magazine as opposed to the offset double stack magazine of some modern pistols. Though seven rounds is little improvement over the six rounds of the Cattleman, the Semi-Automatic Pistol has a higher reload rate and a seemingly higher level of damage. *In Multiplayer, this gun seems to defeat repeaters and other guns at close range and so it's possible to use this as an advantage. Due to this gun's relatively high damage, high rate of fire (depending on how fast in tapping the fire trigger) and reload speed it can easily defeat enemies at close range except when enemies have shotguns, then the user needs to run back, take cover and pop out quickly with a quick burst of semi-auto fire. Also with the pistol's recoil, it is easy to aim for the upper chest and let the recoil take the gun into a headshot. Trivia * The is based on the Borchardt C-93, the predecessor of Georg Luger's famous P08 pistol. Despite the gunsmith's spiel, it was not "brand-new" in 1911. * The Semi-automatic Pistol uses a toggle-lock action, a mechanism not commonly found in modern handguns designs, to load and eject rounds, the same mechanism that would be used in the Luger P08 pistol. * When reloading, the gun's toggle action always locks back, empty or not, despite Marston not even cocking it back, but pulls and releases it forward when finishing the reload animation. * Occasionaly Landon Ricketts uses this weapon. *It is the choice weapon of Dutch Van Der Linde. However, in the cutscene just before Dutch's death, he is seen holding a Cattleman Revolver instead. *In a duel if you have a semi auto pistol equipped, Marston will still fan the hammer. He also does this with the High Power pistol. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievements. ---- ---- es:Pistola_Semi-automática Category:Pistols Category:Redemption Weapons